


Unforgotten Love

by QueenAnarchy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Parent Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAnarchy/pseuds/QueenAnarchy
Summary: Charles though you have been dead for years, from the last time he seen you with a gun shot to the chest. yet after he leaves and you are taken with Sadie and Abigail you live, but you also hold something that you never got to tell Charles.





	Unforgotten Love

John leaned back in the wagon as he lead the horses on the trail. Uncle was trotting along on his own horse talking and talking. John kinda wished the man would shut up already he has been dealing with him for so long already. Starting and trying to tune out Uncle John moved his eyes to glance at Charles sitting next to him. He was glad he was alive, hell he thought no one survived from the past, but he was glad to be wrong in that after seeing Tilly, Mary-Beth and Pearson. 

Charles was lost in his mind thinking, his brows tightly knitted together as he had his head lower, his face had a cut on it from his fight as well as a forming bruise over his cheek of his dark skin. He was holding a paper in his hand, or well a picture in his hand. Running his thumb over it lightly. John chewed the inside of his cheek as he knew who it was and maybe what he was thinking hell he knew something he wanted to shout to him and let him know but knew it wasn't his place to tell him. 

Uncle seemed to grow quiet for once as they rode, the only sounds of the horses hooves over the ground as well as the groan of the wagon as it moved along. “Charles um.. Trying to think of how to touch the subject of you he fixed the reins in his grasp before sighing loudly. “y/n-” “she's gone.. I know” Charles mumbled with a frown feeling his eyes burned with pain. “Charles, y/n is-” “John, please stop mentioning her, i know what happened she was shot in the chest before i left i seen it, she's gone” “Will you just shut up and listen to me” John snapped at him turning his body to face Charles. Charles glared at him, one of the rare times Charles started to get mad. His heart aches for you it hurt and made him break down.

He remembers those nights without you around at first sleepless nights as he didnt want to see the nightmares that haunted him. The fight of your body falling to the ground with a scream. The red stain that spread on your shirt as Charles was dragged away from you. Shaking his head he wanted that memory gone, the time he lost the love of his life. The only person that seemed to capture his head and make him open and fully relax, the love he felt still burned there but with the ache. 

“Boy, just listen to John will you!” Uncle shouted over his shoulder as he was riding ahead some. Charles sighed before looking at John. “what” “Y/n is alive, she didn't die from that wound Charles, she is alive. When she was shot she ended up leaving with Sadie and Abigail getting out of here before she was really killed. “What” “she's alive… and well, there is something also you should know but i feel that's not my place to say what” “did… did she leave with abigail?” “No, she stayed… She told me she wanted to leave with them, but um.. Well she stayed with me, she's at the land I own right now” 

Charles grew silent as his mind was on you, alive.. And still around he didn't know if he was even ready to come face to face with you again, would you still love him? Hate him? Did you find another man already? John turned his attention to the rode but sighed as he could just feel it radiating off Charles the worry. “She misses you Charles” John said softly to try and attempt to fix the problem or well maybe try to calm Charles down a little. 

Sitting outside your tent you hummed softly sowing a hole in a small dress. It was not the best place to live and you did miss the ranch that you and John stayed on for a while, but i was nice not to be looking over your shoulder all the time for law. Looking at the rundown shack on the property you wondered what john would do for it he was talking before on may be building something else here an actual home. John felt bad about dragging you here but you still felt safe, he was family to you as close as an older brother. You were around the gang from a young age joined not soon after they picked up little John Marston. You thought about the past and how it used to be, the hell you and John would give Arthur. 

With a small laugh you shake your head pausing in sewing the hole. “Mama? What are you laughing about?” a soft voice said next to you. Sitting there was your daughter a sweet child that was the age of 11. “I was thinking of Uncle John and Uncle Arthur” you said softly to her. She nods seeming to try and guess in her mind again on what it was holding a toy close to her chest thinking. She was a quiet child, you were glad for that, but she also looked so much like her father. She had Charles nose and hair, as well as your eyes. She was quiet and reserved like him liking to watch the things around her and observe. 

“You look just like your papa” you said softly moving to brush hair out of her face and place a kiss on her head. “You always say that mama” “cause it's true Rose… you have his nose” you said softly placing your finger on her nose making her wrinkle it up. “You also have his cheeks” you said moving your other hand to place both hands on the side of her face looking down at her with love. “You also have his hair” sliding a hand to her hair you brushed the bangs out of her face. “... you loved him didn't you mama” with a soft smile you nod holding tears back placing a kiss on her forehead. “Every day… you would love him, and he would have loved you more than anything in the world” 

Rose gave a small sad smile. She wanted to know what her father was like, who he was and what he sounds like. Uncle John told her he was a large man, but a kind man at that who had a calm voice and never seemed to yell. Aunt Abigail also told her that she looked just like him and acted like him as well. Told him of what little she knew of his blood, that her grandfather was a black man and her grandmother was a indian women. Her mother would tell her stories of these days leaving and going hunting in the woods and sleeping under the stars. 

Rose looked at the fire in front of them. It was around noon and it was a little hot but they liked to keep the fire going, mostly as it was cooking there dinner for later tonight. Rose smiled a little thinking about the stories from her mother and fathers past about a man who would cook all the time and it was so bad. She was glad her mother knew how to cook. Getting up with her doll in hand she started to walk around. “Don't go to far Rose… I don't want you getting hurt okay” you said softly she nods and picks up a large stick playing around with it. Watching her play alone made you miss having young Jack around. Jack loved her, even if he was a quiet boy who kept his face in books. He was there for her, almost like an older brother to her even with how meek and shy jack was. 

Watching her play around with random sticks and rocks almost making up a game in her own mind you sighed rubbing your eyes as you felt the tears wanting to come up again. It has been close to 11 years from the last time you seen Charles. You wanted to tell him, wanted to get him away from the gang when you found out you were pregnant with Rose. yet, you never were able to tell him. 

Hearing the loud heavy hooves on the ground come up from the entrance you gave a soft smile to the man coming to stop his heavy horse. “Good to see you in once piece still Uncle” Uncle gave a chuckle as he slowly got off his horse with a grunt. “It's nice to see you as well, now where is little Rose?” “over there playing” you said softly pointing at her where she was chasing a lizard around. 

“So are you finally going to tell me where you and John rushed off to so early this morning?” you asked crossing your arms staring Uncle down. “It's a surprise my dear girl” he said placing a hand on your shoulder turning you around with your back to the entrance. “Now, we found someone over in saint Denis-” “i thought john hated that place” “Uncle paused before shaking his head. “Y/n we-” “Y/N!” 

John shouted your name as the game rushing in with a wagon. He told uncle to not take off and tell you, John told him to wait but he didn't listen at all. Turning around to see John your eyes locked on the body next to him. The body was almost like looking at a ghost. Your whole body locked up. Sitting there was Charles looking just as shocked. Charles was not ready to see you, or well he was but he was scared and anxious. 

John brought the wagon to a stop not moving yet. Charles slowly got down from the wagon and stood there his mind trying to process on what to do or even say. You ended up breaking the long silence and pain as a cry left your mouth rushing forward. Charles stepped closer opening his arms to welcome you. Clutching his short as your just above shoved yourself into him. He was still all muscle tall as ever. Large ugly fat tears filled with pain rolled down your face as you buried your face into his clothing clutching onto him staining his shirt. Your loud cries muffled into his shirt as you wailed. 

Charles refused to move even try to pull you away, He burried his face in your head close to your neck as he also let tears go. His breath shaky with a whisper of your name. He didn't say anything at all as he let his emotions fly. Your legs started to get weak as you slowly slipped down some. Charles held you up, but his own body was so shaken he brought you both to the ground on your knees in a tight embrace letting you cry your heart out to him. 

John got down watching them as he stood next to uncle letting them have their moment. “Uncle John.. Uncle? Why is Mama crying? Did he hurt her?” Rose asked softly behind John grabbing his lag to look out from behind. John tensed as he was still iffy on how to handle Rose, hell he didn't even know how to handle Jack when he was round. “Um.. no Mamas fine just… she is uh” rubbing the back of his head he didn't know what to say watching them both.   
Charles pulled away a little moving his large hand to your face brushing hair out of your face as well as trying to clear some of the tears that rolled down your face. “Much more beautiful then i remember” he whispered. Hearing his voice again made you give a wide smile with a small laugh and cough. “Charles.. You just… i…” unable to form words again you just shake your head with another laughing sob. “Your alive” Charles give a nod looking at your face looking over everything burning it into his mind. 

“Mama?” a soft voice said behind you. Rose stood there holding her doll close to her chest with a slightly scared look on her face. Rose wasn't sure what to make of it, seeing her mother on the ground crying loudly clutching into a man. “Mama?” Charles repeated looking at you then at Rose. with a sniffle you moved back but stayed close to Charles getting to your feet as well him standing. Rose gave a whimper seeing how large this man was. Looking like a scared little fawn she shuffled closer to you gripping onto the dress you wore. 

“Charles… I would like you to meet Rose” you said softly trying to clean your face up a little. Turning you placed a hand on Rose’s back bringing her forward. Kneeling down some you placed both hands on her arms and rub her arms to try and give some comfort. “Rose… this is Charles… you remember what I told you before of a man named Charles?” Rose didn't answer as she looked up at Charles. “This is.. He's your papa” 

It was quiet as Charles and Rose looking at each other. Charles felt his heart break. He never knew you were pregnant, he never knew he had a child, a daughter. Someone he missed out on for most of their young life. Kneeling down to her he looked at her. It was looking at himself but as a girl, she had his hair and skin almost as dark as him, his nose and cheeks but your striking eye color and eyes. “Rose” he mumbled softly testing the name on his tongue. Trying to think of what to say to try and break the ice Rose did it already. She gave a sniffle looking at him. She could remember all the stories from Uncle, John, Abigail and even from Jack of what he could remember. How many times you would talk about her and have to stop because you would start to cry and tell you how good of a man he was. 

Rose stepped forward and wrapped her small arms around Charles chest keeping herself there. “Mama… told me about you and everyone” she mumbled into his chest. It was weird to hug him, but she felt from all the stories she knew him already. Charles wasn't sure what to do but smiled wrapping his arms around her. Picking her up close to his chest he reached an arm out pulling you close hugging both of his loves. 

Later that night as Uncle and John already went to sleep you sat on a log next to Charles leaning on him as between his legs Rose sat on the ground, her head resting on the side of Charles leg, she gave soft snores as she fell asleep from Charles braiding her long black hair. “She's beautiful” charles mumbled to you as he leaned his head on yours. “Like her mother” he added on with a soft kiss to your h/c hair. 

It was quiet before you sighed looking down at her. “I should go put her in the tent… she's going to hurt her neck sleeping like that” Charles stopped you from moving and turned to slolwy pick her smaller bopdy up in his large arms. “I got her” he whiserped now wanting to wake his daughter. 

He took her to the tent you both shared and laid her down on her bed roll covering her body with a blanket kissing her head. Charles stared at her thinking to himself, he loved her. She was everything to him. Slowly closing the tent leaving it slightly open he walked back over to you sitting down. “She's a sweet child” you said softly poking at the fire to move it around. Charles picked up a log placing it into the fire to keep it alive. 

“She reminds me so much of you… every little detail” you mumbled looking up at him as he stood there. Sitting back down on the log he wrapped his arm around you giving you a strong and love filled kiss on your lips. 

“I thought you died back then” he whispered when both of you pulled away from the kiss looking at each other's eyes. Shaking your head you placed your hand on his. “No.. Arthur helped me get away, same with Sadie and Abigail” you said softly. Your heart still aches for hearing of the man you called your brother. The way he risked himself to get the rest of the gang out and get away to try and live. 

Charles brought you closer to his body kissing you. “I am more than grateful for that man” he mumbled. “I.. I love you so much y/n” Charles mumbled holding you close. “I love you to Charles” you mumbled with a small shake in your voice. You both ended up sitting on the ground that night by the fire falling asleep in each others arms. Happy and live.

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first rdr2 i ever made, i hope you enjoy it :>  
please let me know if you want to read something about Charles and his daughter maybe some headcanons
> 
> also! please feel free to send me request for RDR2 any character! :D  
of you can ask on my tumblr  
https://reddeadtwofics.tumblr.com/


End file.
